The Last Time We Spoke
by BugCatchingExtraordinaire
Summary: Santana's mother finds out about her and Brittany. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


The Last Time we spoke

_Lopez household, June 8th_

I always met Brittany at school at 7:45am, exactly. I'd woken up early that morning, so had plenty of time to kill before driving to school.

I knew something was wrong before I was even fully dressed. I could hear my parents yelling through the wall. They yell a lot, but this time was different; my mom sounded angry, but my dad… he sounded almost defensive.

By the time I'd finished brushing my teeth, they were in the living room, where I went to watch TV for twenty minutes before school.

The tension was thick as I pushed open the door. They stopped yelling as soon as the door moved, and looked at me with concerned expressions.

"Santana, honey, we need to talk to you," my mother began, "your father and I don't think you should, well, keep in company with Brittany anymore."

"But-" I interrupted, before she cut across me.

"We're afraid she's influencing you in negative way. What I'm trying to say is, I think that, without intervention, you could turn into a… a lesbian."

She said the last word as though God might condemn her to Hell if He heard it.

"Mom, that's ridiculous. She's my best friend. Nothing more." I laughed it off.

My mom hesitated, as though struggling with the words, whilst I turned my attention to Spongebob.

"She kissed you!" My mom burst out suddenly. "Don't try to cover up for her, Santana, that Dave Karofsky boy told me. He said he'd seen the two of you at a party, and as a friend, he is concerned for you."

It felt like someone was holding my head underwater. "No." I said, as usual needing to protect Brittany; even if I can't protect myself, I have to protect Brittany. "No, I kissed her. She pushed me away, though. _She _pushed _me_ away." I have no idea where the words came from, I said them before I could stop myself.

I didn't realise I'd stood up until I fell over the coffee table, and cut my head on the stereo cabinet. My mom pulled me back up, and held me against the fireplace.

"It's not true!" she can't have been talking above a whisper, but it felt like she was yelling. "I didn't raise my daughter to be lesbian! Tell the truth. Who kissed who first? Just say her name, honey, just say her name, and this is over. You won't talk to her anymore, and we'll go back to normal, right?"

"I kissed her." I whispered. I felt numb. "I kissed her."

She slapped me. She threw me down so I hit the coffee table again, and started kicking me. I tried to fight back, but my brain was moving in slow motion.

Suddenly she stopped. "Go to school Santana." was the only sentence I heard. My dad was saying other things too, but I couldn't hear them. My ears were ringing with the words my mother had spoken. "We can't stay here… moving to England… away from that girl."

I ran from the house. My head was still, bleeding, but I didn't care.

* * *

_McKinley High School, June 8th_

I threw myself from the car once I arrived at school, five minutes later than usual, and ran to Brittany. "Britt, I, my mom - she knows - she went ballistic. She said - oh shit, Brittany, she said we're moving to England. She said I can never talk to you again. I can't… I'm… I need you."

Brittany looked at me, processing what I'd said.

"Dyke." Karofsky called. I was too drained to fight him.

Which made me wonder why his nose was bleeding, until I saw Brittany. She look angrier than I'd ever seen her, and there was blood on her knuckles. "You promised me you would never tell anyone." she said, sounding threatening. "You promised that as long as I didn't spill you secret, you wouldn't spill ours. I guess now I ought to tell yours."

Karofsky looked panicked. What on earth could Brittany know?

"Come on," I pulled her away, keen to stop my head bleeding, and clean the blood off of her hand. People were staring.

* * *

_McKinley High School, July 3rd_

We were both crying. I didn't care that there were still people in the parking lot, watching us. It didn't matter anymore. They knew not to mess with Brittany, especially since she had Dave Karofsky on her side; as long as she keeps his secret, he'll defend her, and he won't break his promise like last time. We made sure of that.

"I love you, Brittany. One day I'll come back, and until then I'll write you a thousand letters, sing you a thousand love songs, and call you a thousand times. I will never, ever forget you."

"I love you too. Even if you're not here, and I'm not there, we'll always be together, Santana." She always made sense. It's just that most people didn't listen to her right.

"Fate has laid a hand. Nothing can keep us apart. Not really."

**This is my first fanfiction. I wrote in about ten minutes ago. What do you think?**


End file.
